Sacrifices
by Screaming Kittycat
Summary: Jayna Kane has known of Octavia since she was little, she loved her and Bellamy and protected them for her entire life. When her mother is floated and her sent to the Sky box along with Octavia, it is Bellamy's job to protect his sister and the woman he loves. Can he when they are being sent to earth to die so that the others may live? Yes, he will sacrifice everything for them
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! ScreamingTomcat here!**

 **So I have been wanting to create a 100 fic for quite a while, it's gonna be different to everyone elses, i want to do some things opposite to what other have written because if i did the same you would be reading the same story, different OC, same plot and that can get a bit tedious.**

 **Tell me how you like this chapter and perhaps I made continue the story like this**

 **Please enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 100's plot, scenes, story or characters, I only own Jayna, Darla and everyone that stems from them**

* * *

"Alrighty I'm all done sweetie, you're as fit as a fiddle" a beautiful woman with bright orange hair and the bluest of eyes ruffled the hair of a small girl before standing up, turning towards her family "she is as healthy as a six-year-old should be"

"Thank you Darla, you're a lifesaver" a woman with dark brown hair smiled at the older woman

"It's no problem Aurora, the only thing I have an issue with is the mental and social state of Bellamy and Octavia" Darla Kane was the head doctor on the ark, extremely skilled in her profession, she took it upon herself to care for Octavia and Bellamy personally, seeing as Octavia couldn't be brought to the hospital to have check-ups Darla thought it would be best to have home visits

"What do you mean?" their mother asked

"Octavia can't leave this room so she is unable to make any friends and Bellamy can't tell any of his friends about Octavia, keeping all those emotions bottled up can't be good for an 11-year-old boy"

"What are you suggesting?" Bellamy looked at the two elder women silently, wondering what this beautiful woman was thinking

"I have a daughter that is a year younger than Bellamy, if you three would like she can come with me on my regular visits" Aurora and Bellamy looked at Darla sceptically "she can be trusted I promise, give it a try I think it could be good for both Bellamy and Octavia"

"…Fine" Aurora sighed "bring her in on your next visit and we can see if this will work out" Darla smiled

"You won't regret this Aurora" the beautiful woman smiled down at the two children and said her goodbyes as she left

"Mom, are you sure this is a good idea" Bellamy said to Aurora

"I think this will be good for both you and Octavia Bellamy"

"I wanna meet her!" Octavia cheered happily, finally she could have a friend

"Alright mom, I can give this a try"

"Thank you Bellamy"

Bellamy was sitting next to his sister nervously; Mrs Kane was bringing in her daughter in hopes of him and Octavia becoming friends with her. A soft knock on their door broke him out of his deep thoughts "Darla, how are you?"

"I'm great, how about you" the beautiful woman stepped into the room and gave his mother a hug

"I'm good, and this must be you daughter" when his mother stepped aside he saw a small child looking at him shyly, she was as beautiful as her mother, her orange hair was more vibrant than her mothers and her eyes were bright blue like the sky he had read about in earth books he had to read in school

"Honey why don't you introduce yourself to Mrs Blake and her children" the girl nodded and stepped forward, she had her hands clasped before her and her head bowed though her blue eyes were looking at him

"H-hello my name is Jayna Kane" she gave them all a sweet smile

"Hi my names Octavia!" Bellamy's little sister hopped off her chair and came skipping over to the older girl "You're really pretty"

"Thank you but you're much prettier" his little sister giggled and pulled Jayna over to the table

"This is my older brother Bellamy, he's a year older than you" Octavia pulled out a chair for the Orangette and grabbed the plate of sandwiches so they could be in the middle, she grabbed a chair and sat down beside the youngest Kane

"Hi" Jayna gave him a sweet smile that made his cheek redden

"H-hey"

"How about I check up on both of you and you can both chat whilst your mother and I go out to the cafeteria for a drink" Octavia nodded eagerly and waited patiently for Darla

"Finally they're done!" Octavia shouted excitedly as her mother left with Mrs Kane "now we can talk again!"

"Calm down Octavia" Bellamy said with a soft chuckle "why don't we let Jayna breathe"

"No it's fine she can talk all she wants" Jayna smiled again, the trio talked until Octavia fell asleep, Darla and Aurora had come back a while ago and where talking to each other at the table whilst Bellamy and Jayna were sitting next to each other in front of the bed where Octavia was sleeping

"Hey Jayna?" Bellamy asked softly so as to not wake his sister up

"Yes?"

"Are you ok with…not telling anyone about Octavia" Bellamy liked Jayna a lot, she was sweet, kind, funny and pretty, after they talked for a while she came out of her shell and acted like a giddy little girl that kept a never ending smile on his sisters face, he thought she was really great but the initial worry of her ratting out their family to someone-especially to her father who was head of security on the Arc- was always there

"I would never tell anyone about Octavia, you and her don't deserve to be in the sky box and I don't think you and mum could handle Mrs Blake being…floated" her frown deepened as she said floated, he guessed she hated that punishment as much as he did "if it makes you feel any better we can pinkie promise on it" he looked at her with a tilted head

"Pinkie promise?" he's seen other kids do that but never understood what it meant

"A pinkie promise is sacred, it should never be broken or else you face the wrath of the evil gods who will give you bad karma for the rest of your life!"

"I don't think there are evil gods Jayna"

"Yes but there is such a thing as karma" she brought out her pinkie and grabbed his own, she intertwined them and stared at him with determination "I Jayna Kane do pinkie promise to never tell another living soul about Octavia, I will always protect her and I will always be your friends forever and always, you can always talk to me and I will always be there for you"

"And I swear to be your friend forever" they tightened their pinkies to seal the promise, neither noticing their mothers looking down at them with big and mischevious smiles

* * *

 **HAHA!**

 **You see what I did here, I didn't start with the main character in the sky box**

 **you see I dont want Jayna to be four or five years younger than Bellamy cause its weird**

 **she is one year younger than him so that's ok**

 **I will have a perfectly good reason as to why she will be put in the sky box and become one of the 100...well i hope but you will have to wait to find out**

 **I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and more will be coming soon**

 **I would like if someone told me if they liked or disliked the way I am starting this story and if I should continue it this way**

 **maybe...mmmmaybe give me a review to tell me, it would make me very happy**

 **ALRIGHT PEOPLE SEE YA LATER!  
SCREAMINGTOMCAT OUT! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ollo!**

 **I is back, i thought about it no one is going to read a 1 chapter story so I'm thinking of posting all the chapters about what happens to Jayna before she is sent to the ground with the 99 other people, i think that might be 4 or 5 chapters i'm not sure. The chapters will be short but they are only there to show her relationship with everyone and her thoughts on all the things that happen around her, this will affect how she reacts to all the things that happen on the earth**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 franchise, i do however own Jayna and all that stems from her**

Many years since that sacred promise was made has passed, Mrs Blake had managed to get Bellamy into guard training by less than moral means, Bellamy hated watching his mother get groped by the sleaze ball guard but she wouldn't stop him, if she did then the man would kick Bellamy out of training and most likely find something for Mrs Blake to be floated for.

Octavia stayed still in time, whilst she aged and became more beautiful than any girl her age, she stayed in her repetitive life, wake up, crawl out of her hole in the ground, spend the entire day in their house, go into her hole when the slime ball came around to take his mother away, eat dinner and sleep in her hole. She never learnt any skill, never got to see anything outside of her room, never got to make any new friends and will **_never_** have a future.

Bellamy had to keep her a secret, he didn't really mind but to keep it all to himself was a hassle, he truly thought Jayna was a gift, if there really was a god then he sent her down from heaven to take care of his family. Now he sounded like a sentimental fool but he really didn't know how to describe how lucky his family was to have Jayna and her mother.

Jayna followed her mother and became a doctor, with the head doctor as her teacher she was learning all about the best medicine someone could get, she was able to see Octavia when Mrs Kane could not. She would come to the Blake home every afternoon to see Octavia, sometimes she would come with a new book to read or a doll that she once had as a kid, Octavia didn't care that it wasn't new because she preferred the old toys, they belonged to Jayna when she was little and showed how much she loved them, to be given something so precious made Octavia squeal and hug Jayna tightly.

During the day, whenever she and Bellamy were on a break they would meet up at the cafeteria and have lunch together, sometimes they were accompanied by their other friends but they preferred to be alone together, they both had crushes on each other and they both knew it, they were just too shy to take the next step, Octavia could be seen any moment and both of them could be floated as they were 20 and 21.

Bellamy was forced out of his deep thinking by a voice he thought was as beautiful as a wind chime call out to him "Bell!" he turned around and saw Jayne skipping over to him with her ever-present smile "You are never going to believe what my dad just told me" she skidded to a stop before him

"What?" Bellamy tilted his head to the side and waited for Jayna to catch her breath

"He has allowed me to have a party for my birthday tonight" the guard in training stared at the nurse blankly

"…I don't believe you" she huffed

"Mom convinced him, it won't be a huge gathering like Unity Day is, just our friends and they can bring one other person, there is going to be music, food, dancing…oooh and presents!" she was squealing to herself and holding her cheeks that were flushed with excitement

"Calm down Jay" Bells grabbed her shoulder and stopped her swaying "I believe you now, what time is it starting"

"An hour after dinner"

He nodded "Alright, you better save some time for me, I still haven't given you my present" she looked up at him with even redder cheeks

"R-really…you've never given me a gift before"

"That's because I've never had money to get one, I was given a small student loan, I'm supposed to spend it on supplied for training but I managed to have some left over to get you the perfect gift"

"I can't wait…like, I really can't wait, I literally want my party to be now"

"You're just going to have to wait" she whined softly

"But I want my present nooow" Bellamy chuckled softly at her pout

"How about you finish eating your lunch, get back to work and maybe the day will go faster"

"But then I would have less time to hang out with you" now it was Bellamy's time to blush

"W-well..." he cleared his throat "well then stop complaining, you can't have both ways"

"If I was a time traveller I could" she giggled softly

"Just eat your food"

"Yes sir!" she gave him a mock salute and dug into her food, ignoring Bellamy's soft smile that was directed at her

The party was in full swing, people were dancing, chatting with other friends or stuffing their faces with food, it's funny how the privilege can eat as much as they want but everyone else must eat only a certain amount of food, they would be floated for eating anymore. Bellamy looked to the side and saw the birthday girl leaning against a window all by herself, a small smile on her face but sad eyes which confused him. He pushed through the crowd of young adult who either groped him as he passed or tried to get him to dance with them, he stopped before the beautiful organette and tapped her on the shoulder "Now, what is the Belle of the ball doing all by herself over here?"

"It's a great party but…" she lowered her voice to barely a whisper "I wish that O could be here with us" Bellamy understood her pain, Octavia deserved to be at this party more than anyone, both her and Jayna treated each other like sisters, exactly how best friends do, he didn't believe in soul mates but if they were real then they would be, sure Bellamy and Jayne were closer to each other than anyone, Octavia and her had this bond that he didn't have with either, he wasn't jealous of their bond, in fact he was happy that Octavia had something special in her life.

"I agree" he shook his head and reached into his pocket "You shouldn't be so sad at your party, if you continue being sad I might not give you your present" she smiled softly and turned to face him

"That's blackmail" she looked up at his mischievous smile

"But it sort of worked" he pulled out a wooden box and presented it to her "Happy birthday"

"Ooh what is it" she gently grabbed the small box and opened it, she gasped at what was inside "Oh Bellamy…it's beautiful" she pulled out a silver necklace, the pendant was the letter J surrounded by a circle, it wasn't overly flashy or as expensive as the other jewellery she was given by her richer friends or parents but it meant more to her than anything she ever owned "Thank you"

"Turn around and let me put it on for you" gave him the necklace and turned around, she pulled her hair away from her neck and held it on top of her head, she felt Bellamy's rough, calloused fingers ghost across her skin as he clipped the two ends of the necklace together "There" she turned back around and looked up into Bellamy's chocolate orbs, her smile softened when she saw his determined expression

Like a magnetic pull, the two young adults drew together until they touched, firm lips touched soft ones, they tingled deliciously, the tingle travelled down their chin, to their throats, chests and to their hearts that were both rapidly beating.

They pulled away slowly, hesitantly, almost like they didn't want to part from each other "Wow..." Jayna breathed after a moment of silent

"Yeah…" Bell replied "So…what does this mean?" he asked, hoping that this would mean something more than just a kiss

"If…if you want it to…it could mean that…well" Jayna blushed and looked to the side "It could mean that…we could be a couple…if you want?"

Bellamy smiled and cupped her jaw, making her look at him "I definitely want that" she huffed out a laugh and grabbed his cheeks, she smashed her lips against his, this kiss was much deeper than the first, it was sealing the deal to their relationship, deepening their connection "Perfect" he muttered into her lips

"I didn't know you liked to comment about yourself" Bellamy chuckled deep in his throat

"Don't give me cheek" She giggled and they kissed once more

 **BEST BIRTHDAY EVER**


	3. Chapter 3

**So we are getting closer to when the series starts, this is the pivotal moment, how everything happens.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 franchise, I do however own Jayna and everything that stems from her**

Unity Day was the biggest event of the year, it celebrates the coming together of the Ark and the survival of the human race, the council has allowed a party to celebrate this day, it was to be a masquerade. Bellamy thought it was perfect, he would take Octavia out to see her first moon and to meet other people her own age and no one would no she was an illegal child, he had told Jayna who giggled happily and hugged him, they had been dating for a year now, only the Blake family and Darla knew about it. They knew that if they told someone then it might get to Jayna's overprotective father Kane who would try with all his might to find something wrong with Bellamy and have them separated, they couldn't take the chance of him finding Octavia so everything they did was in secret

It felt like a forbidden love story Jayna had once read to Octavia when she was younger, they snuck around the Ark when they wanted to kiss or go on secret dates, they even had their first time in an old observation deck that no one was allowed to enter because the cameras weren't working there, it was the most magical experience, to share one another's virginities with each other, to become one in the most blissful and yet sinful way. They became their spot of sin, they would go their to connect in the deepest way and no one would ever know except for Octavia, they were the only people she ever sees so it was natural for her to notice the difference in their relationship, that and her constant pestering made them tell her everything

Bellamy had rushed home with Jayna skipping giddily behind him, he swung the door to his home open and rushed inside "O, you'll never guess what's about to happen" the closed the door once Jayna was inside

"Inspection, I'll get in the whole" Octavia recited, like she has said those words one too many times, she stood up and got ready to move the table

Bellamy rushed over and stopped her "No no, no no no no no, sit, sit" he sat on the chair next to hers, Jayna skipped up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders, a huge grin splitting her face "this is great"

Octavia sighed in irritation "Please Bell, I don't wanna hear about another amazing moonrise when I'm never gonna be able to see one-"

"You're going to see one, right now" Octavia looked at her older brother with a confused glare "The Unity Day masquerade starts in ten minutes…" he looked up and grabbed the blue mask Jayna pulled out "Now I didn't want to say anything until I was sure my cadet training was working in security, I'm gonna be there, watching you the entire time"

"Don't forget me Bells" Jayna cut in "Now I can't be near you because too many people will be watching me since I am senator Kane's daughter but- if something happens I am sure I can do something to get you out of there" she leant her head-on Bell's shoulder and smiled at Octavia sweetly

Octavia grabbed the mask and looked at the couple with a look of disbelief "Is this real?" she whispered, Bellamy nodded and smiled at his sister when she laughed, she put the mask on and looked at the pair "How do I look?"

The trio laughed "Mysterious" Bellamy commented

"Oh Bell, what about mom?" O asked, suddenly realising the major problem

"Hey, can you stop worrying, we'll be back before she even knows your gone" Bellamy got up from his chair and grabbed Jayna's hand, they walked to the door and looked to see if anyone was there, they turned back with matching grins "wanna go for a walk"

"Come be the Belle of the ball" Jayna said, remembering when Bellamy said that to her a year ago, she held out her hand for Octavia to take, her heart fluttering with happiness when she saw the look of pure joy on her favourite person's face. Octavia hesitantly stepped over and grabbed the paler girls hand, Jayna walked slowly so O could prepare herself for the outdoors

All O has ever known was the four walls of her home, now she was stepping into another world with all new sights, sounds and smells for her to explore, it was like a dream come true, she had dreamed about what the rest of the Ark might be like, was it more colourful than the grey walls she lives in, where there more sounds that just the humming of the machines that never stop working, were the lights brighter or dimmer, were the people as nice as Jayna and Darla? She hoped that today she could find the answered to all her questions "Its ok" Bellamy soothed softly when he saw his sisters fear, Jayna and Octavia slowly followed after Bell, they walked at O's choice of speed, not any faster or slower, today was what Octavia wanted to do, even if it was the speed at which they walked, as they moved through the hall she looked at all the light fixtures and patters on the walls, taking in everything so she could think of them another day

They stopped before Bellamy and looked at his soft smile, he stepped to the side to let Octavia see the one thing she has always dreaming of gazing at, her eyes widened and a smile grew, she let go of Jayna's hand and stepped towards the large window.

And she saw the moon and earth

All the stories Bellamy and Jayna had told her about the large orbs could never compare to what she was seeing now, it was beautiful

Jayna had walked up to Bellamy and grasped his hand, a single tear sliding down her face, she didn't go to Octavia, she deserved to savour this moment without distraction

The Ark children rushed down the, all laughing and carrying on with no abandon, Octavia tensed and looked at her brother and Jayna, they smirked and motioned her to go after them, she smiled and rushed off, Jayna following close behind, if Bellamy was to act like a security guard then she couldn't be around him, she would stay away from Octavia and join her friends but would always keep her eyes on her

Everything was dancing and drinking, no one alone, they all hung out with heir friends joking about what happened at their boring jobs or school reminiscing about all the stupid things they have done and the fun times they have

Jayna danced with her friends but smiled at how Octavia began dancing with some strangers, letting herself go completely, everything was perfect

Until the lights turned on

Octavia panicked and tried to rush away from the crowd that kept pushing her further in, Bellamy managed to grab her hand and began to pull her away "bell, I need to get home" she whispered to her brother

"Ladies and gentlemen, you know the drill" Shumway, the greediest man in the guard called out to the party "masks off, ID cards out"

"Bell, what are we gonna do"

Bellamy leant down to look at his manic sister "listen to me, whatever happens you get back home, get under the floor, you'll safe there like always"

"What are you gonna do?"

"Make a distraction" he pulled out an electrified baton, Octavia gasped and stopped him

"Bell I wanna get home"

"Bell" Jayna had finally managed to rush through the crowd and get to Bell and O "I'm sorry I couldn't get to you faster, I kept getting pushed back"

"Cadet Blake, Miss Kane" Shumway walked over "why is your weapon out?" he grabbed O's mask and snatched it off her face "Mask off" Jayna glared, she hated this man, all he wanted was her father's position as head of the guard and his senator position, she would not be able to talk her way through this, Shumway hated her and with her being here

Octavia did not have much of a chance

"Uh, sir, she's fine I already scanned her" Bellamy liked, hoping he didn't too nervous, Shumway nodded but stopped when he noticed Bell had no scanner

"You don't have a scanner" Shumway looked smug "ID please?"

"Please lieutenant Shumway she needs to leave, as a fellow guardsman, just let us walk out of here and I will do anything you want, anything"

Shumway was not moved "you're not a guardsmen yet cadet" he looked to Octavia "ID now" no one moved for a moment before Octavia ran "stop her!" Shumway ordered

Octavia was immediately grabbed and pulled back over to the trio, she looked into Bells and Jayna's equally fearful eyes, Shumway turned around and looked for an ID card, when he saw she had none she was pulled away "JAYNA, BELLAMY HELP!" she screamed desperately

"Please let her go!" Bellamy pleaded

"She has no ID so she has to be detained until we find out who she is"

"You don't have to do this" Jayna growled

"As a matter of fact I do, Miss Kane"

"BASTARD" Jayna shot out and punched Shumway in the nose, nearly breaking it

"Detain her!" Shumway roared angrily as he clutched his bleeding nose "Take her to detainment"

"Jayna!" Bellamy yelled

"Don't do anything stupid Bell! I did this to be with Octavia!" she shouted as she was carted off, Bellamy stood their helplessly as he watched two of the most important people in his life get taken away from him

"I hope for your sake we find out who that girl is" Shumway walked up to Bellamy, still holding his nose "she looks a lot like you" with that he turned around and marched off, determined to float Miss Kane

Bellamy stood still, unable to move

 **THIS WAS HIS FAULT**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's a short chapter i know but I want to get to the good bits so bare with me**

 **Please enjoy this chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 franchise, I do however own Jayna and everything that stems from her**

Jayna was sitting in a chair, feeling small as the council stared down at her with disappointed eyes, one more so than the other "Do you realise the consequences of your actions?" Councillor Jaha said in a strong voice, she had known him and Abby for her entire life, she always had to babysit Clarke and Wells every day until they were old enough to take care of themselves, those two used to be the greatest friends until Clarke's father got floated for trying to tell the Ark about it's oxygen failure, apparently Wells had told his dad and now Clarke despised him, Jayna couldn't give two shits, she wasn't going to choose sides and Clarke was a big girl, she can handle things on her own without having Jayna holding her hand "You kept Miss Blake a secret from the council instead of informing us immediately"

"You know the one child rule" Abby said plainly, Jayna hated her the most, she was always trying to get her mother's job as head doctor, she must be dancing in her mind now that Darla got caught

"Yea I know" Jayna hissed out angrily "But did you really think I was gonna let you put a child in the sky box for her entire life?"

"Enough Jayna" her father ordered sternly, a hint of anger laced into his tone, Jayna bowed her head and remained silent

"We would have merely stopped your nurse training but you assaulted an officer" Jaha motioned to the stoic Shumway who had a gauze over his nose, Jayna could see the smugness in his gaze "we should float you for this but…after your long service to the Ark and your fathers insistence, we have agreed to put you in the sky box, in there you will become the doctor for all of the children in there aswell, I believe that they will trust you more than anyone once they realise you are in the same predicament, we will review your sentence in a years' time" Jaha wrote something on a slip of paper before looking back up "You will stay In your cell, whenever you are to check up on the children of the sky box you will be escorted to a room and will remain there until your job is done, take her away" Jayna stood up quietly and followed the guards to the sky box, accepting her fate, not really caring that her life was going to be wasted, she didn't regret it, Octavia didn't deserve to live in the sky box, as soon as she turns 18 she would be floated for the crimes of being born, no one deserves that

 _This is a barbaric place disguised as a modern civilisation"_ she thought bitterly, she was lead into a small room with only a bed and window to look at the stars, there was no moon, the walls were plain and empty, just like her life has become

"You start working tomorrow" said the guard, he said nothing else as he walked out of the room and locked the door once it shut

Jayna sighed and waddled over to her bed, she sat down and placed her face in her hands, Aurora and her mother will be floated, Octavia in prison and Bellamy…well she hoped that Bellamy got the sentence she would have gotten if she didn't attack Shumway (she will never regret that) He was only an accessory so he should merely be dropped from cadet training, it was terrible that she wished that to happen but everything is better than losing him like she has with her mother…and father

She saw the disappointed look in his eyes, his entire family had lied to him and betrayed him, he probably ordered Jaha to float Darla…no he wouldn't do that, while he may feel betrayed he loves Darla more than he loves his job, she just hopes that he will still love his daughter too. She probably will never see him again, it will take years for him to come to terms with her lies and by the time he does Jaha will most likely float her.

JAHA, she can now understand why all the kids hate him, nearly everyone has had someone they knew and loved floated by his orders, he may not have created the laws but he didn't have to enforce them, he was a wolf in sheeps skin, culling the population so he can have more luxuries...the life of the privileged

She never wanted to be a privileged, whilst Clarke and Wells lived it up, enjoying their sweet comfy life, Jayna worked everyday, slumming it up with the rest of them, she would go to each area of the Ark and talk to all the people who worked there, engineering, agriculture, the schools, the poorest area of the ark, she probably talked to everyone in the sky box one time or another, she wanted to take care of them, to see that she wanted to help and whilst she could not give them medicine she could show that at least someone on this disgusting ship cared, and that was enough for people, to know someone who was born as a privileged child did not grow up to be one, she was one of them

She sighed and laid down on her bed, stopping her depressing thoughts, this was her life now, no point dwelling in the past, she will do as she is told and feel accomplished when she gets floated, she will not waste the time she has been given

"I will miss you Bells" she whispered to herself and finally let the tears fall as she fell asleep


	5. Chapter 5

**So today is the day, they are heading down to earth and trouble will begin**

 **Please enjoy this chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 franchise, I do however own Jayna and everything that stems from her**

A year has passed since Jayna was sent to Juvenile Lock up, one day a week she would sit in a small room and do check-ups on the delinquent prisoners, seeing if they are healthy and making sure they are doing ok mental wise. Straight after she was forced back into her new home, sitting in silence until the next time someone comes in with her meal or she gets to go back out. It felt like more than just a year for her, she hasn't been allowed to see Octavia, they didn't want them conspiring with each other so O gets looked at by another doctor. She's not allowed to have visitation either, no Bellamy and certainly no Kane.

 **Bang**

The cell door swung open and two guards came in, followed shortly by her father "Prinsoner 418, face the wall"

"Is it time?" she asked her dad, knowing that he would understand what she is talking about

"No, the council has decided that 100 prisoners will be sent to the earth to see if it is inhabitable" her wrist was pulled out and a silver band was clamped on, she yelped at the slight sting of the spikes stabbing into her skin "You will be the 100th prisoner, you are to be their doctor and the main communicator to the Ark, you will tell us everything"

"The earth…its too dangerous" she was allowed to turn around to face her father

"I'm sure it will be fine, the human race has been subjected to 97 years of solar radiation and we have survived, the earth will not kill you, but never stop being cautious-"

"Constant Vigilance" Jayna recited "that's what you always told me"

"Yes, its important to you, now more so than ever" Kane stepped up to his daughter and stroked her hair "I know it has been a year since we have seen each other, I was grieving the loss of your mother and of you" he kissed her forehead "Know that I love you and will be at communications when you land"

"I love you too dad" she hugged him tightly, pouring the last of her love for him into him one last time. Her anger at him overwhelmed any thought of forgiveness

"Be safe Jay" he stepped back and allowed the guards to pull her away, she didn't scream, it would make things worse

The 99 other prisoners were already seated inside the drop ship, she was the last to enter, she was placed where the front door was so when they dropped she would be in charge as she is the oldest prisoner, her orders were to keep everyone alive and report back to the Ark but at the moment…she didn't think she could follow through with that last order.

Kids were chattering away with each other, some fearing what will happen to them whilst others were excited about their new found freedom. Jayna was sitting between two people, Charlotte, the youngest prisoner, and a boy called Pascal. She was trying to calm the girl down as the ship started to shake "Prisoners of the Ark, hear me now" Chancellor Jaha came onto the screen "You've been given a second chance and as your Chancellor it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself, we have no idea what is waiting for you down there, if the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others, frankly, we're sending you because of your crimes have made you expendable"

"Fucking hate that guy" Jayna muttered to herself "Oh sorry Charlotte"

"It's fine, I hate him too" Charlotte gave her a small smile

"If you do survive, then those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean" the ship was falling faster "as I said, the drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within the mountain" the screen started to cut out "It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years, no one, ever made it there"

"Because we were all up in space, we don't give a crap anymore!" Murphy yelled out angrily

"Don't worry Murphy he'll shut up eventually" Jayna laughed with Murphy's loud cackle

"Mount weather is life, you must locate those supplies immediately"

"We should totally eat all the food before they come down here" Pascal cheered

"Right! Who cares if we get fat! Fuck the Ark!" another prisoner said, that earned a loud cheer

"Your one responsibility is stay alive" the entire drop ship jolted when the parachutes deployed, almost the entire ship started screaming in terror, thinking they were all going to die, sparks covered the people in their seats. Jayna grabbed onto Charlotte and Pascals hand, fear covering her entire body, her chin smashed into her chest when the ship crashed into the ground. She hissed at the sharp pain in her neck "Is everyone ok!?" she yelled, she received a chorus of groans, they waited for the seatbelts to unlick before rushing out of their chairs and over to the door "Alright everyone stop pushing!"

"Hey just back it up guys!" Jayna turned around and saw the face of the man she has been dreaming to see again

"Bellamy!" she screamed and jumped into his arms

"Hey Precious" he hugged her back "Do after, we need to stop everyone from freaking out" he let go of her and moved over to the door panel

"STOP!" they heard a yell, on the ladder was Clarke, she pushed through the crows "The air could be toxic"

"If the air is toxic we're all dead anyway"

"It's not, we have lived for 97 years in solar radiation, the air will feel like spring daisies Clarke" the blonde jerked her head to the side to see Jayna

"Jayna? You're here?"

"Yeah, got arrested a year ago"

"Bellamy? Jay?" the duo looked around and saw the one person they wanted to see more than each other, Octavia, she stopped before the two with teary eyes

"My god, look how big you are" Octavia smiled and hugged Bellamy, she pulled back and dived into Jayna's arm

"I missed you O!"

"Me too J!" they pulled back and O looked at her brother "what the hell are you wearing, a guard uniform?"

"I borrowed it, to get on the drop ship"

"You're sneaky" Jayna smirked

"Well someone has got to keep an eye on both of you" the trio hugged again but Clare ruined the moment

"Where's your wristband?" Octavia glared at the blonde

"Do you mind? I haven't seen Jayna and my brother in a year"

"No one has a brother!" a boy called out

"That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor!" Octavia jolted, ready to attack but Bellamy held her back

"Octavia, Octavia no" she stopped fighting "Let's give them something else to remember you by"

"Yeah? Like what?" Jayna too was curious

"Like being the first person on the ground in 100 years" Octavia smiled

"Ok, only if J goes with me"

"I wouldn't have it any other way O" the orangette grabbed O's hand and watched Bellamy pull the leaver, the pressure inside the ship exploded and the first rays of sun light anyone has ever seen hit their eyes, they all squinted at the harsh rays but it only took a second, soon their vision was covered with vivid greens and blues, no one spoke, it was too beautiful to ruin with words, they all felt that if they did they would wake up back in their cells.

Octavia and Jayna stepped forward and took a deep breath, the air was clean and sweet, it made them feel healthier than ever, they stepped down the ramp and jumped onto the moist dirt covered ground, Octavia raised their hands and screamed "WE'RE BACK BITCHES!"

Everyone came racing off the ship and into the grass, screaming frantically, Bellamy rushed down and grabbed Jayna, smashing his lips onto hers, savouring the taste before he too rushed off into the world "I can't…control it ahhh!" Jayna dived into the ground and rolled around, feeling the grass and dirt tickling her cheeks

"Pile on!" Octavia screamed and jumped on top of Jay "Oh suffocating you is so much better on earth"

"No O let me feel the ground, I never want to stop breathing this air" they jumped up and ran through the trees, feeling the thick bark and the thin leaves swiping against them as they passed, they giggled like a couple of school girls "I love this…hmmm! I can't speak English"

"Then don't speak, just squeals" two strong arms wrapped around Jayna and lifted her into the air

"I can fly!" she laughed and turned around when Bell put her down "How does it feel, the troublesome trio being on earth"

"Just seems right" Octavia agreed

"Yup" Jayna nodded her head "Got my boyfriend and soul mate…this is the perfect day"

"Even better than your birthday?"

"Fuck yea it is…yes I can swear in public…it feels nice-"

"Relax, we're just trying to figure out where we are" they heard Wells say, Bell turned around

"We're on the ground, that not good enough for you?" Wells sighed and walked towards the trio

"We need to find Mount Weather, you heard my father's message, that has to be our priority"

"Screw your father" Wells fell silent so Octavia continued "What, you think you're in charge here, you and your little princess?"

Clarke snapped in "Do you think we care who's in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather, not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be, how long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a 20-mile trek ok? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now"

"I got a better idea" Bellamy spoke up "You two go, find it for us, let the privileged do the hard work for a change" the 100 cheered

"I resent that!" Jayna snapped

"You know I didn't mean it like that"

Wells cut in "You're not listening, we all need to go" Murphy rushed up and pushed Wells

"Look at this, everybody, the Chancellor of Earth" the group chuckled

"Think that's funny?" Murphy snapped and tripped Wells over, Jayna went to intervene but Bellamy stopped her

"No, but that was" Well's got back on to his feet, favouring his left leg "Alright" they both got into fighting stances

"Why are they suddenly fighting?" Jayna whispered

Finn jumped down between the two boys "Kids got one leg, how bout you wait until it's a fair fight?"

Octavia smirked and sashayed over "Hey spacewalker, rescue me next"

"Can I be second?" Jayna skipped over and pretty much destroyed the tension between the group

"Nah uh!" Octavia whined "You're dating my brother, only he can rescue you"

"Why you gotta ruin my fun O!" Jayna shuffled over to Bellamy and let his arms wrap around her, his brown eyes trained on his sister, his gaze showing he was disagreeing with her actions

"What? He's cute"

"He's a criminal" Bell shot back

"They're all criminals" Bellamy was now glaring

"Look, O I came down here to protect the both of you" he stepped away from Jayna and moved closer to his sister

"I don't need protecting, I have been locked up one way or another all my life, I am done following orders" Octavia took a moment to calm herself "I need to have fun, Bell, I need to just, do something crazy just because I can and no one, Including you and J is gonna stop me"

"I wouldn't be able to" Jayna piped up, not really wanting to come into the sibling fight, she doesn't want a double Blake glare being trained on her

"I can't stay with them, O"

"Now what are you talking about?" O said

Bellemy pulled the two girls further away from the people "I did something, ok, to get on the drop ship, something that they will kill me for when they come down" the two girls frowned "I can't say what it is just yet but, you have to trust me, you do still trust me, don't you?"

"I always will Bells" Octavia nodded to what Jayna said, they walked back over to where Clarke was talking with Finn about heading to Mount Weather

"Sounds like a party, make it 5"

Bellamy grabbed his sister "Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

"Going for a walk" Octavia said it in a way like it was obvious

"Hey" Clarke cut in "Were you trying to take this off"

"Yeah, so?" Finn didn't understand where Clarke was going with this

"So, this wristband transmits your vital signs to the Ark, take it off and they'll think you're dead"

"Should I care?" Finn rolled his eyes

"Well I don't know do you want the people you love to think you're dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months because they won't if they think we're dying" Finn looked down in shame

"Ok, now let's go" the group, except Octavia, Bellamy and Jayna moved

"Go on, and take Jay with you" the two girls smiled and kissed Bell on either side of his face, they rushed off after the party

 **"I'M GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!"** Jayna yelled and rushed off with Octavia


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm doing this little chapter because I have a shit tone of assignments due next week so I wont be able to post much...my energy will be zapped so this chapter is short i know**

 **Please enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 franchise, I do however own Jayna and anything I create**

* * *

Jayna was walking silently beside Clarke, taking in the beauty of earth "What are you doing here Jayna?" Clarke said, breaking the doctor out of her sightseeing

"Well the law on the Ark is that when you do something wrong-"

"I know the Ark laws!" Clarke snapped "I want to know what you did"

"Mother and I kept Octavia a secret, we got caught, and I got sent to the Sky Box" she shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, she had a year to get over the death of her mother

"Your too old to be in the Sky box" Jayne narrowed her eyes

"The perks of being a privileged" she hissed, as if being a Kane wasn't a perk, she looked over to Octavia and saw Finn putting a small purple flower in her hair, she smiled fondly

"That my friend, Is game" Jasper said confidently

"That is poison Sumac" Monte said, Octavia gasped and flung the flower away from her "The flowers aren't poisonous, they're medicinal, calming, actually" he ate the flower

Jayne stopped beside Clarke and looked at the group "His family grows all the Pharmaceuticals on the ark" informed Jasper

"Hey, guys, would you try to keep up?" interrupted Clarke

Finn snorted "come on Clarke, how do you block all this out?" Jayne went to walk off when she saw a butterfly but Clarke grabbed her, she pouted but stayed still

"Well, it's simple, I wonder 'why haven't we seen any animals?' maybe it's because there are none" the group stopped before her "Maybe we've already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us…sure is pretty though, come on" Clarke walked off by herself, the rest of the group watched her go

"Someone should slip her some poison sumac" the group chuckled at Octavia's joke

"Don't worry guys we aren't gonna die" Jayna soothed "remember we lived in space, the strongest level of radiation is up there"

"What about the animals?" O asked

"If we are the only people on earth, do you think any animals would wanna be near us?" the group agreed and continued to walk

"I got to know what you two did to get busted?" Finn asked Jasper and Monte

Monte looked smug "Sumac is not the only herb in the garden, if you know what I mean" he looked at Jasper "Someone forgot to replace what we took"

Jasper frowned "Someone has apologized, like, 1000 times" he then turned to Octavia "How about you, Octavia? What'd they get you for?"

Octavia lost all her joyful feelings "Being born" she skipped away, not wanting to be asked anymore questions

"That is so not game" Jasper and Monte began hitting each other "what about you ginger" Jay turned around "are you game?" Jasper asked

"No sorry I'm Bellamy's game" she didn't sound apologetic, she raced off after Octavia

"Damn…not trying that game" the rest of the group caught up to Clarke who held a finger to her lips, she pointed to something in front of her that caught the group to gasp silently, a beautiful pale brown male dear was grazing before them, they had seen the beast in pictures was to see one in person was magical

"No animals, huh?" Finn teased Clarke, he went to get a closer look but broke the silence by snapping a twig under his boot, the deer's head snapped up and turned to them to reveal his deformity, the group gasped and watched the deformed creature prance away

"What the fuck?" Jay whispered, a hint of fear coursing through her, perhaps her father's warning of them not dying from radiation was a lie "I don't think I like breathing anymore"

"What happened to you believing we won't die by radiation?" Octavia whispered

"I'm not so sure I believe that anymore" she grabbed O's hand "we need to keep moving" the group nodded and hurried off

They were silent for a while, content to stew in their doubts, it was Finn who decided to break the silence "Hey, you know what I'd like to know? Why send us down today after 97 years? What changed?"

Octavia snorted "who cares? I'm just glad they did" O was walking at the front of the group, leading the pack to wherever " I woke up rotting in a cell, and now I'm spinning in a forest" she twirled around a tree and smirked at Finn but he just walked passed

"Maybe they found something on a satellite" Monte commented

Clarke decided to speak up "It wasn't a satellite, the Ark is dying" the group slowed and let Clarke through "at the current population level, there's roughly 3 months left of life support, maybe 4 now that we're gone"

"So that was the secret" Finn said with a disbelieving tone "They locked you up to keep, why they kept you in solitary, floated your old man?"

Clarke did want to be reminded of her father's death but she needed to let them know the truth "my father was the engineer who discovered the flaw, he thought the people had a right to know…the council disagreed, my mother disagreed, they were afraid it would cause a panic, we were gonna go public anyway, when Wells-" she stopped talking

"What, turned in your dad?" Finn asked

"Anyway, the guard showed up before we could, that's why today" Clarke continued "That's why it was worth the risk, even if we all die, at least, they bought themselves more time"

"They're gonna kill more people, aren't they?" Monte said fearfully

Octavia jumped down in between the group "Good, after what they did to me, I say float them all" Jayna snorted and followed after her "Swim with me" the organette nodded and started taking off their clothes

"You don't mean that" Jasper joked, he stopped when he saw the girls "Oh, damn, I love earth "oh! Holy-" the group was staring at the girls in shock "ha ha! Hoo hoo hoo" the girls walked over to the edge of the rocks

Clarke stepped forward "Octavia, Jayna, what the hell are you doing?" Octavia didn't say anything and jumped in

"We're swimming, Clarke, live a little!" Jayna laughed and jumped in after O, the group gasped and rushed over, they saw the girls laughing, their noses just above the water

"Girls…we can't swim" Monte warned

Octavia smirked "I know, but we can stand" the girls stood up and laughed, Jasper and Finn stared at the girl's singlets that were clinging to their body

Clarke ruined the moment "Wait, there's not supposed to be a river here"

Finn smirked "well, there is so take off your damn clothes" the group started stripping whilst the girls splashed each other, Jasper was looking at them when he noticed a ripple in the water not that far from them

"Girls, get out of the water" he said hastily, the group stopped and saw what he was worried about "get out of the water now!" Octavia screamed and was dragged under water

"O!" Jayna rushed after the beast that took O, pushing against the current "Get in here and help me!" they saw Octavia appear further away from the shore, screaming in pain and fear, Jayna got over to Octavia and grabbed her but she too was pulled along

"What the hell is that? We have to help them" Jasper cried

Finn rushed over but Clarke stopped him "no wait, we need a distraction" they watched as Jayna punched the beast and screamed when it attacked her arm, the two girls took turns punching it before it latched back onto Octavia "If we distract it, it might let her go, help me" the dropped and large rock into the water and watched the beast let go of O and swim over to them, the girls continued to scream and flail as neither knew how to swim

"Can you get to the shore now!" Jasper screamed as he raced over to them, he jumped in and helped Jayna to push Octavia to the shore as her leg was not helping

"It's coming back!" Finn screamed and hurried over to them, the trio managed to get to the rocks just as the beast swam past, Jayna jumped up and looked at Octavia's leg, ignoring her minor bite, she ripped a bit of Jasper's shirt of and wrapped it around O's leg like a tourniquet, she tied it as tight as she could so the bleeding would stop

"Thank you, thank you" Octavia hugged Jasper tightly

"You're gonna be ok" Jayna whispered desperately

"Note to self" Monte took a breath "Next time, save the girl" he patted Jasper's shoulder and laughed alongside the rest of the group

"You are my new favourite person" Jayna jumped up and hugged Jasper when he stood "Thank you so much" she kissed his lips and turned back to coo over Octavia

"I don't need game" Jasper said to Monte, a smirk playing on his face "I just saved two girls, game has got nothing on that" they all decided to settle for the night as Octavia would have trouble moving

The next morning Jayna re-wrapped O's leg they continued the journey to Mount Weather "Oh sweet a rope!" they heard Jasper yell

"How is that great" Clarke asked

"We can swing from here and over the river, no more water snake" Finn agreed and helped Jasper to secure the vine against the thick branch

"You wanted to go first now quit stalling" Clarke teased when she saw Finnr standing still "Mount Weather awaits"

"Do it Finn!" Jayna cheered

"Just hold on tight and you'll be fine" Jasper comforted

"The Apache like the Indians, right?"

"Apogee not Apache"

Clarke huffed "He knows, today, Finn"

Finn saluted "Aye, aye, Captain, see you on the other side"

Jasper saw Octavia staring and grabbed Finn "Wait"

"What?" he asked

"Let me" he motioned to Octavia "I can do it"

Finn nodded and handed the vine to Jasper "Knew there was a badass in there somewhere" Jasper was shaking "Hey, it's ok to be afraid, Jasper, the trick is not fighting it"

Jasper grasped the vine tightly "See you on the other side, HA HA!" he took a running start and jumped off, he held on tightly as he flew across the river, he leg go when the Vine was about to swing back and landed on the ground on the other side, the group raced closer to see if he was ok, he got back up "WE ARE APOGEE!"

"YEAH!" they all screamed and cheered, adrenaline coursing through them like a rapid river

"WHOOO!"

"YOU DID IT JASPER!"

"YES!"

Jasper started doing a strange happy dance, Finn gave Clarke the vine "Come on Clarke! You got this!" Jasper yelled from the other side "Whoo! Apogee!" he lifted up a sign and held it above him "We did it! Mount Weather, whoo! WHOO!"

"Yeah Jasper!"

 **BANG!**

A large spear smashed into Jasper and pinned him to the tree behind him "Jasper, Jasper!"

"Come, come on, Jasper!"

"Jasper! No!"

"Come on!" the girls were pulled away by Monte and Finn and were pushed over to the rocks for cover "get down" they scanned the tree for whoever shot Jasper but all they heard was rustling

"We're not alone"


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been a while**

 **plz don't hit me, I bruise easily**

 **I have finished the first trimester of my Uni course so I have two months until I start again so I am hoping that I have motivation to continue writing this story**

 **I want to create moments, perhaps even chapters, about Jayna and Bellamy's relationship as it started at the beginning, I want it to grow as they don't love each other yet, just care for each other deeply**

 **Disclaimer: remember children, I do not own the 100 franchise, I do however own Jayna and anything I created**

 **without further ado, let the chapter commence**

* * *

They were running from the lake, away from Jasper who was probably dead "Clarke! Come on" Finn shouted at the blonde who stopped to stare back at where they came from, he raced over to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her along with him. They stopped in front of Monty who tripped over and landed in front of an old, rotten, skeleton "Come on! We got to go!" Finn continued to insist, he helped Monty up and moved him away from the dead body, Jayna and Clarke stared down at the rotten remains, cold fear shot throughout their entire bodies "Who are they?" Finn said softly, looking down at the remains with a deep frown

Clarke knelt and grabbed a skull, she turned it around so that its mutated, deformed face stared back at her "What are they?"

"What is that, the fucking elephant man's skull?" Jayna hissed, a disgusted expression on her face

"We are so screwed" Octavia said breathlessly

Clarke dropped the skull when they heard Jasper's agonizing scream "Jasper, he's alive" Clarke rushed back the way they came, the other four following closely behind

"Clarke, wait, wait!" Finn shouted after the blonde, he grabbed her again and stopped her "Stay out of the trees" they looked over to where Jasper was speared to see he was missing "He was right there"

"No, where is he?" Monty said desperately, fearing for his friend

"They took him" Clarke replied

"We need to get out of here before they take us too" said Jayna, trying to calm her heart that was beating so loud she could barely hear her own voice, let alone the others "Come on!" she ordered sternly, decided that right now she would take over as the leader for the others sake, they weren't in the right frame of mind to make decisions. The group nodded silently and raced back to the drop ship, they needed to tell the others of the danger. They weren't alone, and whatever was out there wanted them dead

They got back to the drop ship just in time to see Well's holding Murphy, a small blade pressed against his neck "Wells!" Clarke yelled in both shock and anger "Let him go!" they rushed down the short hill, Finn behind her, Jayna and Monty were helping Octavia down, the Orangette unable to help her by herself as her arm was throbbing so painfully and was dripping blood onto the ground

Wells pushed Murphy away from him and prepared to fight Murphy when he attacked again, this time Bellamy stepped in and stopped the mad teenager "Whoa, hey! Enough, Murphy" the self-elected leader turned and saw his girlfriend and sister in pain, one clutching her leg and the other completely ignoring her bleeding arm "Octavia, Jayna, are you both all right?" he raced over to his sister and pulled her into his arms, he looked at Jayna with a deep frown

"Yeah" Octavia replied

Jayna huffed "no she's not, she needs to sit down so I can treat her"

Bellamy nodded and looked back at Clarke "Where's the food?" he asked

Finn narrowed his eyes "we didn't make it to Mount Weather" he said as he sat down on a log

"What the hell happened out there?" Bellamy ordered, angry and frustrated that both the people he cared about were hurt

"We were attacked" Clarke replied for the group

"Attacked?" Clarke turned to Wells "By what?" he asked

"Not what" said Finn "Who. turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the ark, he wasn't the last grounder"

Bellamy stood closer to Octavia and Jayna as Clarke continued for Finn "Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong, there are people here, survivors" the rest of the ark kids came over to the group to see what was going on "The good news is, that means we can survive, Jayna was right, radiation won't kill us"

"Yeah, the bad news is the grounders will" Finn said darkly

"Where's the kid with the goggles?" Wells asked

Clarke was hesitant, she was fighting through the fear she felt when she saw Jasper hit "Jasper was hit, they took him" she looked down and noticed something missing from Wells' wrist "Where is your wristband?" she demanded, grabbing onto his wrist tightly

Wells looked over to Bellamy angrily "ask him"

Octavia and Jayna looked at Bellamy in confusion as Clarke stormed over to him "How many?"

Murphy cut in "24 and counting"

Clarke shook her head in disbelief "you idiots" she whispered angrily "life support on the ark is failing, that's why they brought us down here" she raised her voice so the others could hear her "they need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there, if you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them, you're killing us!"

Bellamy disagreed and stepped forth "we're stronger than you think" he looked at the others "Don't listen to her, she's one of the privileged" Jayna was too worried for Octavia and in too much pain to get angry at his dig at her, she knew he didn't direct it at her but she was still a privileged child "If they come down, she'll have it good, how many of you can say the same?" he was energizing the group, make them believe in his words "We can take care of ourselves, that wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner, we are not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes, I say you're not criminals! You're fighters, survivors! The grounders should worry about us!"

"yeah!"

"yeah!"

The kids were cheering loudly at Bellamy, staring at him with awe, Jayna watched as Clarke stormed off angrily with Monty trailing behind, she turned to Bellamy when he stood before them "quite the rally you got going, I remember you saying they were criminals"

Bellamy looked at her with an eyebrow raised "I needed to say whatever I needed to get them motivated"

Jayna sighed and nodded "I know you did something on the Ark that will get you killed so you don't want the Ark coming down, just…don't get these kids hurt Bells"

Bellamy nodded and kissed her forehead "I won't, now tell me what the hell happened to you and Octavia" She nodded and explained what happened whilst she took care of Octavia's leg, she had wrapped her arm up in bandages and disinfectant whilst Clarke and Bellamy were arguing, she wasn't that hurt, not as much as Octavia. She was given a pack just for her full of medical supplies and nothing else as she was to be their doctor

She had fixed up Octavia as best as she could "What the hell was it?" Bells asked, referring to the creature Jayna talked about that attacked them

"The others said it looked like a giant snake" Octavia replied, hissing when she jolted her leg

"You both could have been killed" Bellamy scolded the two girls

"They would have been if Jasper didn't jump in to pull them out" Clarke said as she walked over to them, overhearing their conversation

"You guys leaving? I'm coming too" Octavia went to stand but Bellamy stopped her

"No, no, no way, not again" Bellamy stopped her and turned to Jayna, he didn't say anything as she would follow them anyway, probably swear at him loudly and hit him or something for even suggesting she stay behind

"He's right, your leg's just gonna slow us down"

Jayna glared at Clarke "could you be a little less blunt?" she said with a small amount of annoyance in her tone

"Sorry" Clarke said before she turned to Blake "I'm here for you" Bellamy turned to Clarke as Wells asked her what she was doing "I hear you have a gun" Bellamy pulled his shirt up slightly to reveal his hidden weapon "Good, follow me"

"And why would I do that?" Bellamy asked in a plain tone

"Clarke lowered her voice "Because you want them to follow you, and right now, they're thinking only one of us is scared" she looked at Jayna "and Jayna is going to follow us so I know you want to make sure she doesn't get hurt again" she motioned to the orangette's bandaged arm

Clarke walked away as Bellamy sighed deeply, annoyed that Clarke got to him "Murphy, come with me, Atom?" the bright blue eyed boy walked over to his leader "my sister doesn't leave this camp, is that clear?"

"I don't need a babysitter" Octavia snapped

Bellamy ignored her and turned back to Atom "anybody touches her, they answer to me, let's go" he pushed Jayna in front of him and nudged her to move forward, he didn't want her behind or beside him in case something attacked them, he wanted her in his sights at all time

They were at the out of the camp Murphy spoke up "Since when are we in the rescuing business, huh? He spoke softly so Jayna didn't hear him, she would coerce them both to save Jasper if she heard

"The ark thinks the prince is dead" Bellamy replied "once they think the princess is too, they'll never come down"

"I'm getting that wristband" he looked down at Jayna's wrist "and Jay's too, out of the three she is the one that would survive the longest, the Ark knows that, once she's gone they will die up in space"

"How will you get it off her?" Murphy asked

"It won't be that hard" he smirked at the orange hair swaying before him "she hates the ark just as much as me, she probably forgot she has it on" he raced over to Clark when they sped up, he pulled Jayna along with him "Hey hold up, what's the rush? You don't survive a spear through the heart"

"What the fuck Bells!" Jayna snapped angrily, surprised at his uncaring attitude towards someone who saved his sister and girlfriends life

"Put the gun away, Bellamy" Wells ordered, Murphy shot out and pushed him back

"Well, why don't you do something about it, huh?" Murphy said smugly

Clarke cut in "Jasper screamed when they moved him, if the spear struck his heart, he'd have died instantly" she looked to Jayna for confirmation

Jayna nodded "he was moved so he's either dead or someone's keeping him alive, I want to make sure it's the latter"

"We don't have time to waste" Clarke went to move away but Bellamy stopped her by grabbing her wrist

"As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go" Bellamy ordered smugly

Clarke snatched her wrist away "The only way the Ark is gonna think I'm dead is if I'm dead, got it?"

Bellamy looked smugger, if that was possible "Brave princess"

"Hey, why don't you find your own nickname" Finn walked over to the group, looking as confident as ever "you call this a rescue party? Got to split up, cover more ground, Clarke come with me" Clarke nodded and walked off with Finn, the others watching them go before they follow them

"Hmm, his confidence is so hot" Jayna said to herself

"Do you mind not saying that whilst I'm right here, did you forget you're mine" Bellamy said darkly and yanked Jayna to his side

She looked up and smirked "payback for being an asshole about Jasper" she leant up and kissed his cheek "be an asshole around me again and I'm putting you in the dog house"

"Don't you fucking dare" Bellamy was serious

Neither noticed Murphy glaring behind them

-oooo

"Hey, how do we knew this is the right way?" Murphy asked, they were walking along a rocky path after Clarke told them about the blood she found

"We don't, spacewalker thinks he's a tracker" Bellamy replied

Wells glared slightly "It's called 'cutting sign' fourth-year earth skills, he's good"

"You want to keep it down or should I paint a target on your back?" Finn slowed to a stop when he noticed broken branches dangling off a tree, he looked down and saw small droplets of blood staining the rocks, Clarke knelt and looked at him

"See?" Bellamy muttered to Wells "You're invisible"

A distant moan stopped everyone in their tracks "What the hell was that?" Murphy asked, Jayna grabbed a big branch to defend herself

"Now would be a good time to take out that gun" Clarke said worriedly, she stood up from the ground and headed towards the moan

"Fuck" Jayna whispered harshly when she saw Jasper pinned to a tree, his shirt was removed so they saw a grey block covering his spear wound

"Jasper" Clarke gasped and raced forward "Oh, my god"

"Clarke be careful" Wells ordered

Bellamy pulled out his gun and followed Clarke "What the hell is this?" he stopped speaking when Clarke fell through the ground, he grabbed her wrist to stop her being impaled by large spikes

"Clarke!" Finn shouted, "Get her up!" they all noticed her hesitated

"Bells! Pull him up!" Jayna shouted desperately, Finn and Murphy raced forward and helped Bells lift Clarke up, Finn pulled her away from Bellamy and let Jayna race over "You ok?" she asked

"yeah" Clarke replied and let Finn help her up, when she was sturdy on her feet again she looked back up at Jasper "we need to get him down"

"I'll climb up there and cut the vines" Finn offered

"Yeah, yeah, I'm with you" Wells went to follow but Finn stopped him

"No, stay with Clarke and Jayna" Finn looked at Bellamy "and watch him" he turned to Murphy "you, let's go"

Murphy looked to Bellamy who nodded, Clarke narrowed her eyes as she noticed something "Jayna, is that a poultice on his wound?"

Jayna nodded "yeah, I think it may be medicine"

Wells was confused "Medicine? Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?"

"Maybe what they're trying to catch like its dinner to be breathing" Bellamy said darkly, his entire body tense, ready for danger

"Maybe what they're trying to catch is us" Finn shot back, Bellamy's frown deepened, he pulled Jayna closer to him but she snatched her hand away and glared at him, he knew she saw his hesitation to save Clarke

"You are **so** in the dog house" Jayna hissed darkly

"Hurry up Murphy" Finn said quickly

"Be careful" said Clarke

The group froze when they heard a noise "What the hell was that?" Murphy asked

"Grounders?" Bellamy replied, hoping that it wasn't something worse

"Shit!" Jayna whispered harshly and took a step back, they all turned to see a black beast stalking towards them, its eyes were staring at them hungrily, it roared and raced towards them "BELLS GUN!" he went to grab his gun but found it missing

Gunfire sounded beside him, Wells had stolen his gun when he was helping Bellamy pull Clarke up, he fired again and managed to hit it in the shoulder, it did not stop coming, it had separated Bellamy from the group, it wanted the strongest for dinner "Bellamy!" Jayna yelled fearfully, she wanted to race to him but she was too terrified, if she raced towards him the big cat would attack her.

Just as it pounced at Bellamy, Wells fired and managed to hit the panther in the head, killing it instantly, Jayna gasped and sprinted over to Bellamy, she jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply, her legs wrapped around his waist "I may be pissed at you but I was so scared!" she said hastily, her lips pressed against his once again, this time more fiercely, they parted and let Jayna slid down. His arms stayed wrapped around her. Her head was pressed against his chest, listening to his erratic heartbeat

Wells dropped the gun just as Bellamy said "Now she sees you" he held onto Jayna until Murphy and Finn got Jasper untied and onto the floor, he let go and allowed Jayna to tend to the dying boy as best as she could. Murphy and Bellamy took the dead cat whilst Wells and Finn carried Jasper.

They rushed back into camp and walked passed Monty "is he ok?" Monty asked

Jayna shook her head "I will make sure he's ok, I need boiled water and strips of cloth for bandage, my back is in the drop ship" Monty nodded and raced off to do what Jayna ordered, they ignored the commotion Bellamy created when he set the Panther down. She took care of Jasper as much as she could, she walked out of the drop ship and over to Finn with Clarke following behind her "He's stable for now but without Medicine"

Clarke nodded and turned to the fire "They're taking off their wristbands for food? No way I—I won't do it"

"You don't have to" Finn walked up to the fire and grabbed a stick of cat

"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait wait" Murphy stopped Finn "What, you think you play by different rules?"

"I thought there were no rules" Finn walked off without his food, wristband still intact

Bellamy noticed this, he also noticed others wanting to do the same. A boy walked up to grab food, the self-elected leader rushed up and punched the boy in the face, he set an example and walked off to find Atom

Whilst this was going on, Jayna stood motionless, staring at the food and the fire, her thoughts were deeply troubled. Her mind was divided, take the wristband off or don't, she had to choose a side, she could not be both. She needed to keep these kids trust if she was going to help them survive. With a deep breath, she stepped forward and walked up to Murphy who turned to her, expecting her to grab the food, instead, to his surprise, she held up her wristband, a determined look on her face. "Welcome to our side Precious" Murphy smirked and held down Jayna's wrist, he brought the crowbar under the band and pushed down, Jayna hissed in pain then gasped when she felt the spikes leave her skin. Murphy gave her wristband back and a stick of food, he turned and left

Bellamy walked up behind her silently, he knew she was still pissed him so he didn't go any closer or announce his presence, he was content to watch her from the dark. He smirked when he saw her drop the wristband to the floor and walk off to join the other girls to eat

On the Ark, senator Kane watched nearly all the signals of the 100 slowly going out, Clarke was still going strong. He trailed his eyes down to his daughters and let a short laugh escape him "so she got me back" her vital signs completely disappeared

This was her last fuck you to the ark

And a goodbye to her father


	8. Chapter 8

Jayna spent most of her time in the drop ship, her main priority were the kids. On the top level she made a mini hospital. She had Clarke help her take care of Jasper when she was tending to the other kids. Most of the time she was treating wounds the kids got from doing something stupid, usually it was small cuts or bruises, she made sure the kids didn't break their bones whenever she left. She also made a list of supplies they needed to make, soap and toothpaste being the most important.

"His pulse is 380" Clarke said as she leant over Jasper, the poor boy wasn't getting any better. They heard shouting outside of people getting angry with Jasper's constant moaning. Jayna sighed and shuffled over to Clarke who was soothing goggles. "I'm gonna get clean water" Clarke stood from the floor and started towards the ladder "keep an eye on him" she said to Monty when she noticed Jayna following her.

"No!" the two girls stopped when they heard the soft squeal "no, no!"

"I'll deal with it" Clarke nodded to her and left to fetch the water for Jasper, Jayna hurried to where the soft screaming was and saw that it was Charlotte in the throes of a nightmare. She felt guilty that she forgot the youngest of all the kids, she should have kept the young girl close. She rushed over and gently woke her up "Hey, wake up" Charlotte gasped and jerked up "It's ok. It's ok, it's just a dream" the orangette soothes her softly, patiently watching the girl look around the camp "you remember me right, Jayna?" the girl didn't respond, she merely curled in on herself "it's ok to be scared, what happened Char?" she sat beside the young child and pulled her into her arms.

Charlotte was silent for a moment, staring at the ground until she spoke, "it's…my parents" Jayna's frowned deepened at the girls tears, Charlotte had told her of her nightmares she frequently had back on the ark when she was in prison "they don't stop…"

The orangette reacted and pulled Charlotte into her arms, rocking her slightly "hey shh, shh. I understand, I never told you this but my mother was floated." She began stroking the young girls braids, hoping the calm ministration would help sooth her "Do you know where we are?" she asked.

"Earth" Charlotte replied.

"Exactly, we're not on the Ark anymore so…whatever pain, and horrible memories we've had stays up there, this is our second chance Char."

The young girl looked up at Jayna with hope filled eyes "Do you really believe that?"

The orangette smiled and nodded "Of course I do, now get some sleep. I'll be right here" the girl nodded and leaned into her, closing her exhausted eyes and falling right back to sleep.

The next day Jayna was back in the drop ship, helping Clarke clean Jasper. The others were becoming angrier with Jasper's constant moaning and so was she, she wasn't angry at his moaning, more to the fact that she couldn't stop the reason why he was moaning. "The grounders cauterized the wound. Saved his life" Clarke commented after a moment of silence.

"Saved his life so they could string him up for live bait" Finn shot back as he walked around the room "Garden of Eden this ain't."

Jayna glared at the spacewalker "can you not be such a pessimist."

Clarke cut her off before she got too heated "this is infected. He could be septic" She shuffled out of the way so Jayne could get to work "any progress on using the wristbands to contact the Ark?" the few days after Jayna removed her wristband Clarke stopped talking to her, it didn't affect the orange haired woman at all but it got to the point where the blonde was risking Jasper's life with her ignoring tactics, after a slap in the face and some few choice words Clarke began talking to her again "Monty?" she tried again.

Monty snapped out of his inner turmoil and said, "that would be a firm no."

Wells climbed up the ladder and came to the girls side "how's he doing?"

"How does it look like he's doing, Wells?"

"Clarke stop" Jayna snapped, not in the mood for her vendetta.

"I'm just trying to help?"

"You both need to help me" Jayna spoke up, an idea forming in her head. It was risky as she didn't have any real supplies but it was worth a shot "hold him down" she ordered, Finn came over and helped hold the boy. She grabbed a metal pole and placed it in the fire she had made.

"I'm not gonna like this, am I?" Monty said depressingly, eyeing the hot metal with fear.

"No, I don't think any of us will like this" Jayne replied dryly, she's never done this before but in her line of work she had to deal with gruesome things like this. She grabbed a knife and looked down at the infected skin "hold him tightly, I need to cut away the flesh before it gets worse." With that she began cutting, ignoring Jaspers agonizing screams.

"Stop it!" Octavia suddenly rushed in and tried to stop Jayna "you're killing him."

"She's trying to save his life" Finn replied, he was struggling to hold down Jaspers shaking leg.

"She can't" Bellamy added as he too entered the made-up clinic. Jayna glared at Jasper's wound, when did Bellamy become so selfish and blunt, back on the Ark he never acted so brutishly. She fell in love with him because he was kind and caring, now…she didn't know who this guy was.

"Back off" she heard Wells threatening tone and rolled her eyes. Ugh, Men.

"We didn't drag him through miles of woods just to let him die" Clarke added.

"Kid's a goner. If you can't see that, you're deluded" Bellamy shot back "he's making people crazy."

"Sorry if Jasper's an inconvenience to you" Jayna drawled "didn't know you could be so selfish." She muttered that last part but she knew he heard her, she didn't have to look up to see the hurt look on his face.

"This isn't the Ark" Clarke continued "Down here, every life matters."

Bellamy glared at Clarke, putting his anger on her instead of the person who caused it who was currently ignoring him as she cleaned Jasper's bleeding wound "Take a look at him. He's a lost cause" No one replied, they knew deep down, he may be right.

Jayna looked to her soul mate, frowning at the tear tracks "Octavia, I've spent my whole life watching my mother heal people, I became a doctor to do the same. If I say there's hope, there's hope."

"This isn't about hope, it's about guts" Bellamy cut back in "you don't have the guts to make the hard choices. I do."

"I'm a doctor Bellamy, I've more hard choices in my life than you could ever dream" Jayna snapped back.

Bellamy's frown deepened "he's been like this for 3 days. If he's not better by tomorrow, I'll kill him myself" Jayna's mouth fell open in shock, her head snapped towards her boyfriend as he moved to leave the room "Octavia, let's go" he ordered his sister.

"I'm staying here" Octavia replied without looking away from Jasper, Bellamy looked away and left the room.

"I'll be back, help Jasper Clarke" Jayna seethed as she stormed after Bellamy, how had he become so horrible "Bellamy stop!" she ordered him sternly, some of the other kids turned to look at them curiously but she ignored them, her blue eyes blazing with fury.

"What?" he shot back, staring down at her with a guarded expression.

"When did you become so selfish" she growled "I asked you to protect these kids, yet you punch one and then threatened to kill another! How could you?" she was now staring at him in disbelief.

Bellamy seemed unfazed by her anger as he said, "I told you back upstairs, these kids need a leader who can make hard decisions."

"And I told you that I've made plenty of hard decisions, I've had to watch people die and even had to kill people as they weren't getting enough medicine. And right now, I have to cut into a poor boy before he loses his life. These kids don't need a man who is selfish and cruel to led them" Bellamy looked at the people looking at them and huffed, he turned back to Jayna and grabbed her arm "hey!" she shouted as he pulled her into his tent "let go of me you asshol-" she was cut off when Bellamy slammed his lips against hers, she gasped which allowed him to slip his tongue in and caress hers passionately. She grabbed onto his shoulders with the intent to push him away but instead she pulled him closer, moaning slightly. Bellamy felt satisfied that he had distracted her and pulled away.

"Are you done now?" she nodded slightly, her head still swimming from the passionate kiss "look, I'm sorry with how I've been acting but the earth is dangerous, I mean look at Jasper. I know I've done some bad things but these kids need a strong leader and I'm the only person who can."

Jayna sighed heavily and rubbed the back of her head "jesus fuck…why can I never stay angry at you" his puppy dog eyes were irresistible "ugh…stupid puppy eyes" he looked at him in determination "you hurt these kids again and I swear I will kick you so hard the fucking entire Ark will feel it."

She was supposed to sound angry but instead she sounded adorable to the brunette "don't worry, you won't have to kick me, I won't hurt anyone, I promise" the tenseness in her body lessened at his words "are we good?" he asked.

Jayna looked away and huffed "yes…" the brunette chuckled at her mumbled reply and pulled her back into his arms "you can't hug me after an argument" she muttered into his chest.

"And yet you're not pulling away" to prove his point she snuggled closer to his chest "you are too predictable sometimes."

"Sush, I'm a midget so bend down and kiss me" he chuckled and did as she asked. It was a chase kiss, which caused the orangette to pout "why did you stop?"

"Because I need to get ready to hunt" Jayna smiled and clapped her cheeks.

"Let me join! Pwetty pwease!" she begged his childishly.

"Don't look at me like that" he groaned when she didn't listen "fine, but you will not leave my side alright?" she gave him a dazzling smile that warmed his insides.

"Sweet! Let me tell Octavia to look after Jasper, maybe I can find some herbs for his wounds" she skipped out of his tent with a giddy smile.

Hunting for food is truly an exhilarating experience, the knowledge to kill is engrained in every cell in every human being. To kill a beast is to become a man – that's what all the history books had said – so it was not surprising that Bellamy claimed the first boar he saw as his kill. Being the leader gave him such rights, and he revelled in such power "shh, shh, shh, he's mine" he whispered harshly, he raised his tomahawk high above his head, gathering his strength so he could pierce through the beasts thick hide.

 _SNAP_

He whirled around at the sound of a stick breaking and threw the axe as hard as he could, he heard a gasp before he saw what the thing was "Charlotte!" Jayna gasped and raced past him and over to the young girl who was looking at him fearfully, the others minus Atom had raced off to chase after the boar that had gotten frightened. "what are you doing here?" she hastily asked.

"I almost killed you" Bellamy said angrily as he pulled the axe out of the tree, he was glad he missed. Jayna had told him about Charlotte being the youngest and that she became his girlfriend's ward, he would kill himself if he hurt her, the fact that he nearly did made him angrier "why aren't you back at camp?"

The girls back was ramrod straight and didn't bend even with Jayna standing beside her "well, what with that guy who was dying, I just – I couldn't listen anymore."

"There's grounders out here, it's too dangerous for a little girl" Atom replied plainly, he did not want to have to babysit the girl like he knew Bellamy would order him too.

"I'm not little" Charlotte shot back.

Jayna chuckled "I know you're not Char."

Bellamy smiled at the fire he saw in the girls eyes "ok, then…but you can't hunt without a weapon." He grabbed a knife out of his pants and handed it to her, she held onto it hesitantly "ever killed something before?" he knew the answer but wanted to see what her answer was. His smirk widened at the shake of her head "who knows? Maybe you're good at it."

Jayna looked up at him adoringly, loving the almost brotherly kindness he once had return "Let's go hunt us some food!" she wrapped an arm around Charlottes shoulder and followed Bells. Watching him hunt ignited a fire in her body that she _really_ wanted sooth, preferably with Bellamy. Who knows, maybe they could get rid of the animosity that remained between them with a good tumble, she knew Bells certainly wouldn't be opposed to it.

"What the fuck is that!" one of the kids screamed, everyone stopped and turned to see a thick, yellow fog racing towards them. They didn't know what it was but fear shot through each of them.

"Run!" Bellamy yelled, he grabbed onto Jayna and flung her in front of him, Charlotte followed closely behind "come on! There are caves this way!" he shouted to the other three, he kept switching his gaze between Jayna and the fog. Charlotte started lagging behind so he grabbed onto her arm and helped her run. He saw the cave and pulled the young girl in.

"Bellamy!" Atom screamed from within the fog, he started towards him but Jayna grabbed his arm "Jayna!"

"Don't! you'll be in that fog too!" she shouted before she began coughing harshly, the eldest Blake's need to protect his girl overrode his need to find Atom. He grabbed her and pulled her inside as he too started coughing.

"Are you alright?" he hurriedly asked the orangette, she nodded as she took deep breathes to clean her airways "Charlotte?"

"In here!" she replied from further in the cave, they followed her voice and saw her sitting against the back wall "are you too ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, were fine Char" Jayna replied, her voice was raspy from inhaling some of the fog "my throat got burned though, I think that yellow fog is an acid cloud" She coughed harshly at the end, Bellamy frowned and pulled her into his lap as he sat down beside Charlotte, he stoked her back as she wheezed.

"I read about that in earth studies" Charlotte added.

"You inhaled too much" Bellamy growled and tightened his hold on Jayna "I'm sorry, I don't have any water to help."

"I didn't inhale that much, I'll be fine once we get back to camp, I have some herbs that can he-" she started coughing once more.

"Stop talking, you'll make it worse. If you need to just whisper" the orangette nodded but did not speak, Bellamy kissed her temple and stayed awake as the other two fell asleep.

"No, No!" the two adults jolted awake and turned to see Charlotte jerking around whilst sleeping. During the night Bellamy shifted from the wall and laid down on the floor and moved Jayna so she laid with her head on his chest. She coughed many times during the night and her breathing got worse, she needed something to sooth the rawness of her throat and the slight burns she had gotten.

Once Jayna moved off him, Bells moved over to Charlotte and shook her "Charlotte, wake up."

The girl gasped and her eyes shot opened, when she realised where she was she sighed "I'm sorry" she said softly.

"Does it happen often?" he asked her, Jayna had moved from his side and pulled Charlotte into her arms, the young girl was grateful for the comfort and leaned into her. She sighed which gave him his answer "what are you scared of?" she looked down at her hands and didn't reply "you know what? It doesn't matter" the brunette girl looked up curiously "the only thing that matters is what you do about it."

"But…I'm asleep" she hesitantly replied.

"Doesn't matter, fears are fears. Slay your demons when you're awake, and they won't be there to get you when you sleep" the ex-guard patted her knee comfortingly.

"Yeah, but…how?"

"You can't afford to be weak. Down here, weakness is death, fear is death" he paused so she could let his words sink in, Jayna nodded at him appreciatingly "let me see that knife I gave you" Charlotte pulled out her knife and handed it to him, he grabbed onto it tightly "now, when you feel afraid, you hold tight to that knife and you say 'screw you, I'm not afraid'" he handed the knife back to her.

Charlotte looked down at her knife and fiddled with the hilt "screw you, I'm not afraid" she muttered, Bellamy raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to try again "screw you, I'm not afraid" she repeated, this time saying it with more conviction.

Bellamy patted her hand and nodded in approval "slay you demons, kid. Then you'll be able to sleep." He moved to Jayna and sat beside her, she gave him a big grin and kissed his cheek. He shook his head and kissed her chastely on the lips before leaning his head on hers, he closed his eyes and fell asleep once more.

The next morning he shuffled outside and looked around, once he was sure there was no more acid clouds he motioned for the females to come out "it's all clear."

"Call for the others" Jayna said softly, she was no longer coughing and her voice had returned to its smoothness overnight, her throat was still sore and so Bellamy ordered her not to speak too much.

Bellamy nodded and looked around, shouting "anybody out here!? Jones!"

"We're here!" he heard Jones shout back, the trio rushed up the small hill that led to the cave and saw the others.

"Lost you in the stew. Where'd you go?" Bellamy asked once everyone met up.

"Made it to a cave down there" Jones replied, relief at seeing his leader shone in his eyes "the hell was that?"

Bellamy shook his head "I don't know."

"Did anyone inhale any of the fog?" Jayna asked, the others shook their heads and they frowned in concern at how soft their healer spoke "do you have any water?" Jones nodded and handed it to her, she took small sips and nearly groaned at the relief it gave.

"Where's Atom?" Bells asked as Jayna gave the skin back. He felt slight panic set in when no one could answer.

"Ahh!" everyone snapped their heads to the side when they heard Charlotte screaming "ahh!" Bellamy and Jayna raced off when she screamed again "Ahh!" Bells pulled the girl into his arms when he saw what she was screaming at. Laying on the ground was Atom, his body was badly burn and covered in blood and pus that formed overnight.

"Son of a bitch. Atom" he growled as Jayna raced passed him and kneeled beside the injured boy. Bellamy followed shortly after and went to touch him.

"Don't!" Jayna ordered, her voice had gained a bit of strength after she drank some water "you could cause him more pain" she looked down and stared into Atom's milky eyes "Atom, its me, Jayna."

Bellamy heard the boy whispering something and leant down "Kill me. Kill me" the leader looked up and stared at his girlfriend with sorrow in his narrowed gaze. They continued to stare at each other as Charlotte walked over to them, neither wanted to kill him but knew it had to be done "I – can't – breathe" Atom rasped out.

Charlotte pulled out her knife and gave it to Bellamy, he looked down at her just as she said, "don't be afraid."

"what happened" Clarke had arrived when she heard the scream and saw the horrible state Atom was in. No one replied to her.

"Go back to camp" he ordered the others, they nodded and did so without protest. None of them wanted to do what the leaders had to do "Charlotte, you too, Clarke take her with you" the young girl was hesitant but soon turned and left.

"I'm not leaving" Clarke protested vehemently.

"Clarke, now is not the time to be stubborn" Jayna snapped "go back to camp, now" it was the first time that Jayna had decided to take control of the situation, Bellamy certainly wasn't in the right state to do so.

Clarke saw the determined and authoritative gaze Jayna gave her many times when she was her babysitter and reluctantly left. The orangette looked down at Atom and gave him the sweetest smile she could give "I'm gonna help you Atom, alright?" she began humming random notes that would sooth him, once he was distracted by the sweet music she slowly grabbed the knife out of Bellamy's hand, he went to grab it back from her but she shook her head.

"I can't let you do this J" he whispered desperately, he did not want blood on her hands.

She smiled at him sadly but did not stop humming, she took the knife and placed it at the precise place on his neck that would kill him as quick as possible, there was no way to kill him instantly or painlessly, she just hoped that his death would stop his suffering. She stabbed the knife into his neck and pulled it out, all the while she never stopped humming or stroking his hair. She watched as the life left him, his jerking and gasping slowed until it stopped completely. Even after his death she continued to hum and stroke his hair, more for her than for him.

"Jayna…" Bellamy muttered softly, he hated how she didn't cry. She was trying to be strong for him but not at the cost of her happiness "you don't need to be strong for me."

"It's not for you" she whispered, "it's for me…" she took a deep breath and looked up at her pillar of strength "if I don't stay strong I'll lose myself to despair, these kids need us Bells. We're the only adults amongst them, they look to us for strength and guidance. If we lose it then they will lose it aswell" she stood from ground and looked up "we need to take his body back to camp…to Octavia."

"Head back to camp and grab some of the others to help carry Atoms body, I'll stay here with him…I need a moment" she nodded and walked over to him, she leant up and kissed him sweetly before she walked off.

Clarke had explained that she found the herbs the grounder used to heal Jaspers wound, Jayna was grateful and ordered her to boil some water for her to make the medicine. She felt selfish that she was leaving Bellamy to deal with Octavia's rage but she just couldn't face it so swiftly after having to kill Atom. No matter how hard she scrubbed at her hands she still felt unclean, she hadn't got any of Atom's blood on her but the vileness of the act was still on her hands. Once Octavia calmed down she told Clarke and her how Murphy tried to kill Jasper whilst they were away but she stopped him, they were grateful and used that feeling to heal Jasper

"Hey Clarke, do you mind if you take care of Jasper tonight? I…my heads not really in it" Clarke immediately understood and nodded, Jayna smiled gratefully and shuffled over to Octavia who was leaning against the drop ship wall. She sat down beside her and tilted her head back "O I'm…so _so_ sorry, I know that Clarke and Bellamy already apologized but I-"

"You had to end his life, didn't you?" Octavia asked dryly, Jayna cringed but nodded "I'm not angry at you if that's what you're thinking, more at the Ark for sending us down here. We're kids, we should never get used to people dying despite what I said earlier."

"You're right, we shouldn't…The Ark is prime evil, and my dad's the one that caused this" she hissed angrily.

"Yeah, your dad sucks" the two girls allowed a light chuckle "so, when will Jasper be ok?"

"By tomorrow, that medicine is strong, if it wasn't so far away I'd get the others to get a shitload" the orangette had also taken a bit of the medicine and already she felt the burning sooth. If it helped her so quickly then it would bring Jasper from the brink of death "he'll ok O, I promise."

"Good, I'll hold you to that."

Like Jayna promised, Jasper had opened his eyes the next morning, he wasn't at 100% yet but he was no longer dying "Welcome back, buddy" Finn said happily, everyone in the room felt immense relief at that moment.

"You, are a miracle" Jayna added whilst Monty grabbed his hand tightly, the two best friends shared at big smile.

"My saviour" Jasper said with a large smile "Was that a dream or did I get speared?" Jasper asked weakly.

"You'll have a very impressive scar to prove it" Clarke had replied as she walked up the ladder.

"Hello other saviour" Jayna said with a smile.

"Thank you for not dying" Clarke said gratefully "I don't think I could've taken that today."

"I'll try not to die tomorrow, too, if that's cool" Octavia huffed happily and gabbed his leg, he turned to her and smiled once again "oh, hello" they shared a smile before he fell back asleep.

"We should let him rest" Jayna whispered "one person should stay and watch him, no one else. He needs his rest and nothing should disturb him."

"I'll stay" Monty replied instantly, everyone agreed and left. If anyone deserved to stay it was Monty, Jasper's greatest and most trusted friend, the one person who suffered the most.


End file.
